Un día especial
by Dahia
Summary: Songfic UA: ella siempre se subía en el mismo tren solo para encontrarle y soniar en alguna posibilidad para poderle hablar. Acaso ese día fue un jueves 11 de marzo? El amor puede encontrarse en el lugar y momento menos esperado...


**¡Hola amados lectores!**

**Hoy estaba en internet escuchando una estación de radio mexicana y ¡plum! Pasó esta hermosa canción. Tardé más de dos horas en encontrar la letra, y pues, aquí les pongo el resultado de mis sentimientos percibidos al inspirarme en tan bella canción con mi pareja favorita.**

**Espero que les guste, la canción es "jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh por si quieren escucharla mientras leen. En lo personal me encantó lo que acabo de escribir y espero que a ustedes también.**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

-¡Lista!- nuevamente me mire al espejo. Ese día me puse la ropa más bonita que pude verle a mi amiga Ino en su tienda. Como excelente diseñadora me ha dado el chance de comprarle y así poder… poder… ¿Acaso podré llamar tu atención esta vez? Espero que sí, Naruto-kun…

.

.

.

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

.

.

.

Yo no era nada especial. Una mujer cualquiera con atributos normales, un poco bajita y con grandes caderas… ¿eso te gustaba en una mujer? ¡Dios mío! Una vez te vi con esa pelirrosa y realmente no puedo competir con ella: es guapa y demasiado femenina. Yo apenas uso el maquillaje ya que no me gusta ni sé utilizarlo a la perfección… si no fuera que Ino me ha dado alguno de sus consejos, yo simplemente no haría uso de esa herramienta. Suspiré ante mis pensamientos y al ver la hora, salí lo más rápido que pude para no perderme _ese_ tren. ¡No puedo perderlo!

Gracias al cielo y al buen tráfico, pude llegar diez minutos antes. Con ello compré mi ticket y así esperar la llegada del único contacto que tengo contigo… ¿De dónde eres? ¿En dónde vives? Dios mío, ayúdame a tener el valor de poder hablarle, en caso de que lo encuentre otra vez…

.

.

.

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quién eres.

.

.

.

No ha llegado. Está por salir el tren y no lo he visto. Cerré mis ojos y viendo hacia la ventana, logré reconocer tus rubios cabellos entre la multitud. Corrías para alcanzarlo y… ¡SI! Te dejaron subir…

.

.

.

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas.

.

.

.

Naruto-kun es demasiado guapo. Sus maravillosos ojos azules reflejan la luz de la mañana y sus cabellos dorados como el sol me han enamorado. Si tan solo sintieras lo mismo que yo…

Puedo ver que él también ha cambiado. Días anteriores escuchaba música, leía sus manga o no dejaba de ver la ventana… simplemente se sentaba muy lejos de mi. Pero ahora, como hoy, lo siento más cerca. ¿Cerca? Suspiro de nuevo al negarme esta esperanza que nace en mi ser. Sólo es un maravilloso sueño que se presenta cada noche en mi casa. Obviamente se sentó ahí por ser uno de los últimos lugares disponibles…

.

.

.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

.

.

.

¡No puedo! ¡No me atrevo a verle! Tengo miedo de descubrir el desamor en él. Le amo, lo confieso ante el cielo y la tierra… ¡Le amo! Y no quiero comprobar que este sentimiento no es correspondido. Le amo y si la vida sólo me permite verle todas las mañanas para embriagarme con su presencia, lo aceptaré… no quiero perderte, mi Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer

De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo

Va y viene el silencio.

.

.

.

Mi situación no ha cambiado. Ino me ha dicho que si realmente le amo como ella sabe, tengo que luchar por él. ¿Pero cómo luchar si ni me conoce? Me muero porque él me mire y me deje deleitarme con su masculina voz y su aroma maravilloso. ¿Acaso tendré esa oportunidad? Para mi desgracia, él ha viajado solo y no he podido escuchar en él más que suspiros grandes y profundos… ¿A quién deseará besar?

Una vez mi madre me confesó que un suspiro es el beso no dado. Pues bien, cada suspiro que yo realizo es ese beso que añoro darle a mi amado rubio…

.

.

.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar.

.

.

.

No Hinata, no te ilusiones. Esa mirada tierna y dulce la interpretaste mal. ¿Por qué él te vería completamente diferente? Yo solo deseo ver, como hace un momento, que su mirada no fuera distante, más bien cercana, calurosa y llena de sentimiento. ¡Y eso es lo que había recibido! ¿Pero para qué ilusionarme si pasaría lo mismo de siempre?

El silencio entre los dos ganaría de nuevo, helándome por dentro, haciéndome desear llenarme del calor de mi amado. Cerré nuevamente los ojos y suspirando dije su nombre.

-Na… Naru… Naruto…-

.

.

.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.

.

.

.

¡No… no puede ser! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! Salió su nombre inconscientemente y provoqué que él me mirara completamente asombrado.

_Como siempre, lo he echado todo a perder…_

.

.

.

Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir.

.

.

.

No pude más y sentí como mis ojos se nublaban por las traviesas lágrimas que dejé salir. Aún me miraba atónito ante mi gran error. ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Acaso le desagrado de tal manera para verme de esa forma? Cerré mis ojos intentando controlarme, sin embargo al abrirlos…

.

.

.

Pero el tiempo se para

.

.

.

Te has levantado de tu lugar. Y al volver a chocar miradas, vuelves a verme con tus cielos de una manera tan dulce, cargada de tanto sentimiento… regalándome una grata y maravillosa sonrisa. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, deseando solamente ser la dueña de todas ellas…

Estando el lugar al lado de mí completamente libre, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo te sientas, tomas mis manos…

.

.

.

y te acercas diciendo

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

Y elijo este tren.

.

.

.

Secaste mis lágrimas con tus manos tiernamente y me abrazaste. Mi corazón latió como nunca… y bueno, reíste fuertemente al verme despertar del desmayo que tú mismo me provocaste.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntaste al acariciar mis mejillas con tus manos tan varoniles.

-S…si- estaba perdida ante tu mirada. Y realmente estaba perfectamente, en los brazos del hombre con quien he soñado desde hace meses.

-Me da gusto, ya que hemos empezado la segunda vuelta en el tren- reíste fuertemente (nuevamente) al ver mi desesperación por haberme perdido un día completo de trabajo. Tomaste nuevamente mis manos y cerca de mi oído me hiciste la proposición más hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida…

-Claro que si, Naruto-kun…-

.

.

.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este once de marzo.

.

.

.

-Felicidades, mi cielo- ambos nos sentamos en el mismo número de asientos del vagón 53 del ICE que viaja desde München hasta Nürnberg, el cual fue el testigo del inicio de nuestra felicidad. Tomaste mi rostro y besaste mi frente.

-Gracias mi Naruto… igualmente, muchas felicidades- sonreí y me recargué en su hombro mientras él me abrazaba para colocar su mano en mi vientre mostrando 7 meses de un maravilloso embarazo.

-Sabes Hina, no puedo creer que aquí fue en donde, cuatro años atrás, te robaste mi corazón- mi comentó al iniciar movimiento el tren. –Ni mucho menos el que los dos estemos completamente embarazados de nuestro primer bebé… ¡hasta nuestros padres no se lo creen!-

-Cierto, parece todo un sueño- suspiré y ante eso me regalaste otro de tus maravillosos besos.

-Y le doy gracias a Dios que no sea más que una magnífica realidad.- me miraste nuevamente y te ruborizaste, haciéndome reír -Como muy bien sabes, hoy es nuestro aniversario y por lo mismo yo…-

.

.

.

Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz.

.

.

.

Ambos guardamos silencio. No era necesaria la luz para saber que en estos momentos estabas riendo. Hoy, como hace 4 años atrás, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, cumpliendo mi mayor deseo: amar al hombre que en un vagón de tren se robó lo más preciado que he tenido y le he dado… mi corazón.

.

.

.

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón.

.

.

.


End file.
